tiffanyalvordfandomcom-20200214-history
Never Been Better (single)
"Never Been Better" is the name of a single song in Tiffany's EP album "My Heart Is" and "RAWsession in Los Angeles". She has written this song herself and preformed it. Trivia *Tiffany has written and preformed this song herself. *The song was sung at the RAWsession in Los Angeles on July 18, 2010 as well which makes that the official release date of the song. *This song was officially released on September 18, 2012 along with the rest of the EP Album. *This song has an official music video posted on Tiffany's YouTube channel on December 2, 2012 *This song has a lyrics video posted on Tiffany's YouTube channel on November 28, 2012. *This song alone costs 0.99$ USD and the whole album costs 9.99$ USD on iTunes. *The official music video was produced by JC Schroder with Star Com Productions. *Tiffany states that this is her all time favorite song off the album, however she did say that about the "My Heart Is" as well. *The music video can remind of the "Cinderella" movie. *This is Tiffany's fairytale song. It was based off a true story where her parents would not let her date this one guy and it ended with this song. *The stars in the video besides from Tiffany herself were: **The Guy - Thomas DiGennaro **Evil Stepfather - Tony Jenkins **Evil Stepsisters - Sadie Johnson and Caitlyn Darr Lyrics Once upon a time and long ago I wore a pretty dress and you put a flower in my hair Said I shine like gold from what you've never known Said I am more precious than anything you'd ever been told Here's the story, here it goes A boy falls for a girl, yea the story's just the same old, same old She wants to fall so in love But everyone around her tells her "no" But she don't care because 'Cause we are one when we're together 'Cause we belong forever and ever 'Cause when you're here I've never been better And when I'm in your arms, that's where I want to be And there's no stopping me Oh, Woah, Oh, Woah She has to keep her distance But she don't wanna listen, no He tells her that patience is the key But this patience is killing me So here's the story, here it goes I will be your princess You'll never have to be alone You'll be my prince charming 'Cause when I'm in your arms I know I'm home 'Cause we are one when we're together 'Cause we belong forever and ever 'Cause when you're here I've never been better And when I'm in your arms, that's where I want to be And there's no stopping me Oh, Woah, Oh, Woah You can't stop true love So there's no stopping us You can't stop true love So there's no stopping us 'Cause we are one when we're together 'Cause we belong forever and ever 'Cause when you're here I've never been better And when I'm in your arms, that's where I want to be And there's no stopping me Oh, Woah, Oh, Woah There's no stopping meOnce upon a time and long ago I wore a pretty dress and you put a flower in my hair Said I shine like gold from what you've never known Said I am more precious than anything you'd ever been told Here's the story, here it goes A boy falls for a girl, yea the story's just the same old, same old She wants to fall so in love But everyone around her tells her "no" But she don't care because 'Cause we are one when we're together 'Cause we belong forever and ever 'Cause when you're here I've never been better And when I'm in your arms, that's where I want to be And there's no stopping me Oh, Woah, Oh, Woah She has to keep her distance But she don't wanna listen, no He tells her that patience is the key But this patience is killing me So here's the story, here it goes I will be your princess You'll never have to be alone You'll be my prince charming 'Cause when I'm in your arms I know I'm home 'Cause we are one when we're together 'Cause we belong forever and ever 'Cause when you're here I've never been better And when I'm in your arms, that's where I want to be And there's no stopping me Oh, Woah, Oh, Woah You can't stop true love So there's no stopping us You can't stop true love So there's no stopping us 'Cause we are one when we're together 'Cause we belong forever and ever 'Cause when you're here I've never been better And when I'm in your arms, that's where I want to be And there's no stopping me Oh, Woah, Oh, Woah There's no stopping me Videos Category:My Heart Is (album) Category:Original songs